Shears are known for cross-cutting continuously conveyed plate, the blade carriages of which are moved during the cutting process in synchronism with the plate. In these shears, pressure cylinders, rack and pinion assemblies, crank assemblies and cam discs are provided for moving the blade carriage.
As the loading phases for the cutting and sliding drive are staggered in time, in the case of known shears a common drive is provided such that the cutting drive is obtained from a drive shaft by way of cranks and the sliding drive for the blade carriage is obtained through cam discs fixed on the drive shaft and levers provided with rollers. These shears have the disadvantage that the cutting force is absorbed by the blade carriage guides, so leading to a considerable increase in the required sliding force. A further disadvantage is the fact that costly transmission levers are required for sliding the blade carriage (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2129589).
The disadvantage of known shears should be avoided by the invention. The object of the invention is in particular to provide a flying shear with cam discs fixed on the crankshaft for moving the blade carriage, whereby the blade carriage guide remains free from the cutting force. A further object is to dispense with transmission levers for moving the blade carriage.